Accidentally on Purpose
by Pineapple8193
Summary: Rory and Amy have their wedding night on the TARDIS and the Doctor 'accidentally' walks in on them. Rated M for later chapters. Dedicated to fireheart93.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, and I'm quite excited. Dedicated to fireheart93 because she says there are no good Doctor/Amy/Rory fics, so I'm writing one for her. Hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot ^_^**

**

* * *

_Chapter One: _**

Rory sat morosely in the TARDIS watching whilst Amy followed the Doctor around as he fiddled with the controls.

Yes, Rory understood that Amy loved the Doctor and needed this adventure, and Rory was quite willing to follow Amy wherever she went. He was questioning, however, the wisdom of following the Doctor on their wedding night.

Amy was finally his and he really wanted to join with her tonight as their first night as a married couple.

Unfortunately, the Doctor was getting in the way, as he usually did, and all Rory could do was watch them.

Rory sighed.

He didn't know how long he would have to wait for Amy this time, but he hoped he got to enjoy her again before the Doctor took them on adventures that could get them killed.

The sudden hum of the TARDIS pulled Rory out of his thoughts and he became aware that Amy was no longer in the control room and the Doctor was looking at him expectantly.

Rory blinked at the Doctor blankly, "Did you say something?"

The Doctor laughed and walked over to Rory to pat him on the back, rather hard.

"Come on Rory, my friend! Amy awaits up those stairs!" The Doctor made a sweeping motion with his arm and pushed Rory up towards the stairs.

Rory tripped up the first couple of steps and then steadied himself. He gulped and stared at the darkness above him.

"Come on, Rory!" Amy's shout from above prompted him to move and he gulped again as he walked slowly up the stairs.

* * *

The Doctor stared fixedly at the TARDIS door, gripping onto the controls, whilst concentrating fiercely on the steady whirring of the TARDIS as it moved.

He was vigorously trying to drown out the grunts and moans that drifted down to him from upstairs.

How much did he wish that he hadn't invited Amy to use one of the TARDIS' many bedrooms for her special night with Rory.

It was something that the Doctor didn't need to hear. Especially as his lack of sex was making him feel quite frustrated and the noises were leaving him with a raging hard-on as he imagined what Amy and Rory were getting up to.

And by the sounds of it, whatever it was, it was quite spectacular.

The Doctor groaned and gripped his hair with his hands in frustration. Maybe he could just relieve the pressure a little. After all, Amy and Rory were hardly likely to disturb him...

No! No, he couldn't do that. He couldn't defile Amy's night with his dirty little fantasies.

He pulled his trailing hand away from the bulge in his pants and fiddled with his bowtie. He wanted his fez back. He had felt quite calm with it on.

A sudden scream of, "Yes!" from upstairs made the Doctor groan and before he could think about it he was moving. For once, it wasn't his brain that was guiding him; it was his penis.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to all the lovely people that reviewed, you made my day ^_^ I'm glad that you like my little story so far :) **

**This chapter is just a little filler until the main part. That might take me time to write... :P **

**I'm dedicating this chapter to Alvita, because she listened to my late night worries ^_^ Thanks dearie. **

* * *

Rory stared contentedly up at the ceiling whilst his breathing returned to normal. That had just been the best experience of his life and he had the beautiful woman in his arms to thank for it.

Rory tightened his arms around her as he smiled down at Amy. He head lay on his shoulder and her fingers caressed his collarbone slowly.

Rory leaned forward and kissed Amy softly on the forehead, silently thanking her for the wonderful sex.

Amy's head suddenly moved and Rory found himself pinned underneath her; not an altogether bad situation. But she had that look in her eyes that told him he was about to be dragged into something.

* * *

The Doctor hesitated with his hand on the door knob. He could turn back now and they would never know.

But the naughty monster hidden deep inside him decided that it would much rather have fun and be crazy then listen to those sane thoughts.

He heard laughter from inside as he pushed the door open and his gaze fell on Amy, standing in the middle of the room, wearing a fez and nothing else.

Whilst the Doctor's fingers twitched for the fez his gaze wondered.

He failed to noticed the sudden silence that descended as his gaze fell on Rory's erection, that stood proudly up from its nest of pubic hair.

"Hello Doctor. Come to join us?" Amy looked at the Doctor, totally unashamed of her nakedness.

Amy's words caused Rory to unfreeze and he quickly grabbed the blanket to cover himself.

The Doctor, no longer able to enjoy the view, suddenly reconnected his brain and realised what a stupid thing he was doing.

"Umm, uh ..." He stuttered, slowly backing out the door.

He turned to run but was pulled roughly back by a hand tugging on his braces.

"Hang on Doctor!" Amy's voice rang out. "You haven't given us our wedding present!"

The Doctor gulped as Amy's arms came around him and she whispered seductively in his ear, "What do you say Doctor?"

The image of Rory naked flashed through the Doctor's mind and he just had to groan his assent as he turned back.

Sanity be damned! He wanted Rory's body!


End file.
